MISTAKEN
by ladynaughty
Summary: An identity crisis looms over our protagonist.


Ryoma's glancing at the person sitting across from him. He's reading a book he found in his host library.

Somehow, his presence had become a little comfortable for Ryoma.

He still remembers the day he first meet the man.

He was at home alone since his older sister was working. And then came a man he had never met before and abducted him.

'Just because he thought I am my sister. A mistaken identity alright.'

Two weeks ago…

"I can't let you have my younger brother. Till the wedding passed, you'll be staying here and I will be watching you. I don't have anythin' against you but all I want is a future for my idiotic brother. Sorry about this, Ryoko."

Ryoma didn't have a chance to say something since he was dragged out of his apartment.

'He thought I'm Ryoko because somehow I look like her. How many times others have mistaken because of my height and our similarities? Wait, he said about a marriage and a brother… Could it be... Ryoko's fiancée? That's right, Ryoko and her boyfriend's planning to elope. If I'll pretend, then my sister will have a chance to be happy. All I have to do is pretend after all he had already made a mistake for thinking I'm her.'

And thus how he ended up staying in his sister's supposed-to-be brother-in-law.

They had spent their days in silence. Whenever he's alone, he's reading books he found in the library. And the man even bought him some books. During weekends, the two will be staying in the foyer, he's reading while the man's doing some work at home.

The day for the wedding is almost near and his only wish is for his sister to get away from there with his boyfriend.

"Tomorrow will be the wedding, right? Don't hold this against me but I'm only doing this for my family. I can see why Syuusuke loves you. Though I want him to be with the one he loves but I can't. Our father will not think twice of disowning him. This is business."

'Marriage is business? Seriously, I don't understand how some rich people think.'

The man sighed. Ryoma looked up. He left for the kitchen and returned with some tea with honey. The guy stared at him then took the cup of tea.

"Thank you. My brother's lucky to have met you. Forgive us for causing you pain."

The day of the wedding arrived.

"After today, I'll be returning you home so don't worry."

Once the guy left, Ryoma let out a sigh. He felt guilty somehow but this is the only way to repay his sister for years of taking care of him since their parents died in a freak accident.

Ryoma's done cooking lunch when he heard the doorbell rings. He wondered who it could be.

'It can't be him back so early.'

To his surprised it's his sister and brother-in-law.

"What are you doing here? You'll get caught. Aren't you supposed to be far away from here now?"

"Ryoma, I can't just leave you here and do this stuff for me."

"No, Ryoko. It's the least that I can do for you. You've raised me alone. At least let me give you your happiness."

"Come with us. I don't know what he'll do to you once he knows that you've been deceiving him."

"It was him who made the mistake. Take care of my sister, Syuusuke. Call me once you've settled down."

"But I can't leave you alone. I'm the only one you have left."

"I'll be alright. Geez, I'm not a kid anymore. I'm already 16. You've got to hurry before he'll be..."

He was cut off when they saw the man returned.

"Syuusuke.."

"Let Ryoma go, big brother. I'll be leaving town with my girlfriend. We'll be taking Ryoma with us."

"Ryoma?"

He was laughing hard.

"I see. Now I understand why. I've got the wrong person."

"Give us Ryoma."

"You must be Ryoko then. I'm afraid I can't do that."

"What?! But why?"

"Go, Syuusuke. Take your girlfriend with you. I'll even help you with our parents later. But Ryoma will stay."

"Why? What are you...?"

"Because I can't let him go. Just like how you can't let her go. I'll take care of him so don't worry about that."

Both Syuusuke and Ryoko were stunned by what he said.

"I'll be fine, Ryoko. It's alright. Don't worry about me."

The two reluctantly leave the apartment and leave the city.

Once inside, Ryoma found himself being wrapped by strong arms.

"Back there, what you've said, it sounded like a confession."

He turned around and looked up to a very handsome face he had seen so far.

"Yes, something likes that. I'll be selfish this time. I'll take care of my family and they will have no chance to complain about you."

"Do you...Perhaps are you..."

He can't helped it but be flustered. The man smiled at him.

"I guess I am. You've become a constant of my life since you've been living here with me. So, are you willing to give this a chance?"

"Name."

"Huh?"

"You're name. For two weeks under the same roof, I didn't know your name..."

"Tezuka Kunimitsu. Call me Kunimitsu."

"Echizen Ryoma. Ryoma."

He's extremely blushing now. The more Kunimitsu found him adorable.

'Ah, yes, seems that I've found what I've been waiting for so long. Happiness just likes Syuusuke's. '

**^The end^**


End file.
